Police History
by GiullieneChan
Summary: Fanfic UA. Um assassino frio a solto pela Big Apple levam o frio e discreto detetive Camus Chevalier a uma perigosa investigação, ao mesmo tempo tenta se adaptar a ideia de um novo parceiro, o intempestivo detetive Milo Alessandros, recém incorporado a Divisão de Homicídios da cidade que nunca dorme. Mas a medida que tenta descobrir quem é o perigoso assassino, se vê envolvido com
1. E01X1: Parceiros só que não

Capítulo 1 - E01X1: Parceiros... só que não.

O carro modelo Prada de cor azul entrou no enorme galpão localizado no porto de Nova Iorque. Saíram dele dois homens vestidos de terno e gravata. O primeiro era muito jovem, e parecia nervoso com alguma coisa, possuía cabelos loiros curtos e olhos castanhos. O segundo já aparentava calma, um ar maduro, os olhos escondidos por um par de óculos escuros e os longos cabelos verde petróleo presos por um rabo de cavalo.

Eles avistam outros três homens se aproximando. Um deles um senhor com talvez quarenta anos, acompanhado de dois fortes guarda-costas. O homem de cabelos azuis antes de caminhar até o trio, retira da mão sua aliança e a guarda no bolso da calça.

—Vamos. -disse ao seu parceiro.

—Ah, senhor DuPont! -disse o homem. -Sei que é francês, mas sua pontualidade é britânica, Camus!

—Costumo levar meus negócios a sério, monsieur Lomax. -respondeu-lhe retirando os óculos e guardando no paletó.

Com esse movimento os seguranças de Lomax fizeram questão de sacarem as armas. Camus fez um gesto de paz levantando a mão livre.

—Não confia em mim, Lomax?

—Nem em meu cachorro eu confio, DuPont. -ele faz um gesto. –Uma vez minha própria mãe me entregou pra polícia. Eu tinha só quinze anos e fiquei preso por três anos.

—Deve ter ficado magoado com sua mãe.

—Eu fiquei. Por isso a matei quando saí. E eu a amava. -ele riu. -Permita pegar sua arma? E a de seu amigo?

—Certamente. -ele levanta as mãos e um dos seguranças o desarma, fazendo o mesmo com o outro rapaz. -Mas devo dizer que isso me ofende, mon ami.

—Desculpe-me, mas foi assim que cheguei até onde estou. -ele estende a mão para apertar a de Camus. -Sem ressentimentos?

—Sem ressentimentos. -ele aceita o cumprimento. -Tomy, traga a sacola.

O rapaz trouxe uma mochila escolar e entregou a Camus, e este por vez passou a Lomax, que a abriu avidamente, olhando com cobiça para o dinheiro lá dentro.

—Onde está a droga? -Camus perguntou.

—Hehehehehe, isso ai. -ele faz um gesto e entrega a mochila a um dos seguranças. -Rapazes, levem Tomy para beber algo no meu escritório enquanto converso com DuPont.

O rapaz olha para Camus que faz um gesto com a cabeça concordando, depois que ele entra na sala com os seguranças, Lomax se aproxima de Camus.

—Me diz, DuPont. Há quanto tempo trabalha com esse garoto? -conduzindo-o devagar até a sala.

—Thomas Sherman? Há uns quatro meses. Por que? -Camus ficou desconfiado.

—Sabe o que é. Ele vivia fazendo perguntas indelicadas aos meus rapazes, sobre o meu químico, aquele chinês que eu matei, sabe, enfim...perguntas demais.

—Então realmente matou o Chang? –Camus faz um movimento negativo com a cabeça. –Mas ele não era o seu melhor químico? Que fazia a droga mais pura?

—Sim, mas... ele começou a ficar muito ambicioso, me roubou pra comprar a vinda da família pra América. Eu não tive escolha.

—Que pena.

—Pois é, bem... voltando ao seu garoto. Mandei um dos meus associados segui-lo e adivinhe só. -ele abre a porta e mostra Tomy amarrado e amordaçado em uma cadeira. -Ele é um maldito tira!

Camus não disse nada.

—Então, pensei... -ele pega uma arma e aponta para a sua cabeça dele. -Será que você não seria um também?

—Estou tão surpreso quanto você, Lomax. -Camus não esboçou reação alguma. -Mas não se esqueça que foi você quem me procurou para tratarmos de negócios. Quer distribuir sua droga aqui em Nova Iorque e controlar o mercado como fez em Miami, e veio a mim.

—Verdade. -ele abaixa a arma e a entrega a Camus. -Mas só terei certeza se você provar que é leal. Estoure os miolos do tira e falaremos de negócios.

Camus pega a arma e olha diretamente para o assustado Thomas Sherman, que tremia e suava frio. Ele encosta a arma na têmpora dele, Thomas fecha os olhos e Camus aperta o gatilho.

Ouve-se um click, a arma estava descarregada. Lomax começa a rir e a bater palmas.

—Gosto do seu sangue frio. -ele disse, apontando uma mala com drogas. -Vamos aos negócios.

Ao dar as costas, um dos homens de Lomax coloca saco plástico na cabeça de Thomas e começa a apertar, tentando sufocá-lo.

—Mate o desgraçado e jogue o corpo no mar. -falou o bandido. –Desta vez não vou me sujar matando alguém com minhas mãos. Já basta o Chang!

—Como matou o chinês?

—Com aquele taco de baseball que tenho em meu escritório. –Lomax disse fazendo um gesto como se fosse um jogador de baseball profissional.

—Muito bom. Ah, um momento. -disse Camus. -Minha arma. Posso ter de volta?

—Claro. Somos parceiros!

Camus pega a arma, e no instante seguinte dispara contra o homem que tentava sufocar Thomas, atingindo seu peito. E tão rápido como um raio, dispara contra o outro atingindo o ombro deste desarmando-o. Antes que Lomax pudesse pegar sua arma, Camus a coloca em sua cabeça.

—Está preso pelo assassinato de Michael Chang e por porte e distribuição de drogas. -falou, mostrando um distintivo e um microfone escondido na roupa. -Sou também um maldito policial.

Algum instantes depois, o lugar foi tomado por várias viaturas policiais. Camus ajuda seu parceiro a se livrar das cordas, ele levanta-se nervoso, bufando de raiva.

—O que era aquilo, Chevalier?! -esbravejou. -Você poderia ter me matado! Apontou uma arma para a cabeça do seu parceiro!

—Mas não morreu, O'Brien. -respondeu friamente.

—Vo-você sabia que a arma estava descarregada, não é? -perguntou com receios. -Pelo peso dela, você sabia?

—Bem...poderia ter uma bala ainda. -Camus pega a arma e aponta para cima, aperta o gatilho e desta vez ela dispara.

—Seu Cajun filho da mãe! -ele gritou. -Você é louco!

Camus não deu atenção, e saiu do local deixando para os seus colegas o cuidado com o local do crime.

—Se não aguenta o trabalho. -respondeu. -Peça demissão. Não admito qualquer um na minha equipe.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Do outro lado da cidade.

Milo Alessandros desperta ao ouvir as batidas incessantes da porta da frente, ele abre os olhos e vê a bela loira deitada em cima dele. Sorri lembrando da noite anterior.

As batidas na porta aumentam.

—Carol! -alguém gritou e voltou a esmurrar a porta.

A mulher levanta a cabeça assustada, tentando se cobrir com o cobertor.

—Meu marido!

—Seu marido? -Milo senta na cama confuso. -Você é casada?

—Estávamos nos separando. -ela tentou explicar. -Disse a ele na cadeia que queria o divórcio.

—Cadeia? Ele esteve preso? -Milo apontou para a porta que voltou a vibrar com alguém tentando derrubá-la.

—Foi preso por agredir um rapaz que mexeu comigo na rua. -ela suspirou. -Mark é tão ciumento.

—Carol! Abre essa porta! Eu sei que tem um homem aí! -o outro berrou. -Vou matar o desgraçado e lavar minha honra com sangue!

—Vai embora, Mark! -disse a outra.

Milo levanta tentando encontrar as roupas, como não achava, pegou um lençol e se enrolou nele. A porta ameaçou cair com outro baque. Ele encontrou as calças, e quando pretendia vesti-las, a porta foi arrombada.

—Pela janela. -Carol apontou.

—Estamos no oitavo andar! -Milo disse, mas ao ver o marido da loira aparecer tratou logo de pular a janela, ainda enrolado no lençol, enquanto Carol tentava distrair o marido traído.

—Cadê o desgraçado?

Mark, por que voltou?

—Carol...eu te amo. -ele começa a chorar. -Não vivo sem você. Me perdoe.

—Oh, Mark... -e eles se abraçam emocionados, ela faz Mark ficar de costas para a janela e mulher faz um gesto para Milo sair dali rápido.

Com agilidade, Milo se segura e anda com cuidado pelo lado de fora do prédio até o apartamento do lado, entrando por uma janela aberta, assustando duas velhinhas que assistiam TV na sala.

—Hã...Bom dia. -disse meio acanhado. -Já tô de saída.

—Alto lá, punk! -mandou um velho, aparecendo com um rifle. -Mãos ao alto, Marge chame a polícia.

Milo obedece e levanta as mãos suspirando, deixando o lençol cair, revelando sua nudez. Uma das senhoras perde os sentidos, e a outra se abana pelo calor que começou a sentir, piscando para Milo.

Completamente constrangido, o rapaz imagina se o dia pudesse piorar.

E piorou...Mais tarde, quando ele chega ao trabalho, no 12° DP da cidade de Nova Iorque, foi o alvo das piadas dos colegas no vestiário, enquanto chegava para pegar seu uniforme.

—Ei, Alessandros. Tem um ônibus cheio de velhinhas carentes te esperando lá fora.

—Há há...estou morrendo de rir. -resmungou. -Droga, aquele cornudo tinha que aparecer!

—Corta o cabelo, Alessandros! –mais um gritou e ele fez um sinal com o dedo médio.

Abriu a porta do seu armário e viu várias fotos de senhoras de idade em trajes íntimos. Bufando pegou as fotos e as jogou no lixo, ignorando as risadinhas. Suspirou, pegando seu uniforme e imaginando por quanto tempo trabalharia daquele jeito. Até que o sargento do seu departamento entrou com um envelope na mão.

—Policial Alessandros!

—Sargento! –respondeu, fazendo sentido.

O homem de meia idade entrega a ele o envelope com um sorriso de lado.

—Fez as avaliações para detetive, não é?

—Como o senhor recomendou... fiz sim. –erguendo uma sobrancelha, pegando o envelope.

—Ao menos não terei mais problemas com a sua atitude. Terei que arrumar um novo parceiro pro Thombs nas ruas agora. –o homem saia. –É pra se apresentar amanhã, tire o dia para ajeitar sua transferência para o outro distrito. Boa sorte como Detetive da Homicídios, seu grego encrenqueiro.

Milo piscou várias vezes antes de abrir o envelope e o leu, depois deu um grito de alegria e pulou igual a um menino entre os bancos do vestiário, entre os colegas.

—Saiu! Saiu minha admissão no Departamento de Homicídios! Sou um detetive agora! -ele vibrava. -Cara! Que demais!

x.x.x.x.x.x

Seis horas da manhã. Chelsea, Nova Iorque.

O despertador toca e Camus se levanta imediatamente, ele pega um porta retrato na mesinha do criado mudo ao lado da cama e acaricia com o polegar a foto de uma jovem de cabelos loiros, depois suspira e a recoloca no lugar.

—Mais um dia, Liz. -ele murmura. -Estou vivendo um dia de cada vez, mas sem você está difícil.

Ele se levanta, liga o som. Ouvindo a estação de rádio local, ele começa sua sessão matinal de exercícios, uma hora depois estava no chuveiro.

Acabava-se de vestir um terno perto quando ouviu a porta da cozinha ser aberta, e uma voz de mulher cantarolando uma música antiga de Sinatra. Chegou na cozinha, ajeitando a gravata e sorriu ao ver uma senhora rechonchuda, de uns cinquenta anos, cabelos castanhos e curtos, preparando seu café da manhã.

—Minha irmã lhe fez vir aqui, Rosie? -perguntando e se servindo do café recém feito pela mulher.

—A senhorita Chevalier se preocupa com o irmão desnaturado dela. -ela disse. -E alguém tem que lavar sua roupa e colocar algo decente na sua geladeira. Sente-se aí que faço o seu café da manhã.

—Hoje não Rosie. -ele dá um beijo na bochecha dela. -Tenho reunião hoje, não posso me atrasar ou o capitão me mata.

—Precisa comer algo, rapazinho! -falou brava.

—Não sou mais rapazinho, cherrie! -respondeu da porta, pegando uma maçã de uma sacola de compras. –Prometo comprar algo na rua para comer.

—E não me venha com esse seu sotaque francês achando que me derreto toda! -ela ralhava chegando na porta da casa. -Esqueceu que eu troquei suas fraldas e as da sua irmã? E não vá se esquecer que sua irmã fará um jantar de aniversário para você hoje!

—É hoje? -ele perguntou do carro. -Hoje é meu aniversário?

—Isso mesmo. E senão aparecer, ela te mata. -ela pôs as mãos na cintura. -E eu a ajudo nessa!

—Ligue para ela e diga que tem que me lembrar mais tarde. -ligou o carro e seguiu para o trabalho.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Seis e meia da manhã. Midtown Manhattan, Clinton ("Hell's Kitchen"), em um pequeno apartamento.

O despertador toca. Milo o acerta com o travesseiro, jogando-o no chão, mas ele continuava a tocar. Milo tateia o chão, pega seu sapato e começa a bater no despertador até que ele parasse. Depois virou de lado e recomeçou a dormir.

Então, o telefone começa a tocar. Resmungando, Milo novamente tateia o chão e acha o fio do telefone e começa a puxá-lo, arrastando o aparelho até ele. O aparelho começa um percurso acidental entre roupas e sapatos jogados pelo chão, passando por uma caixa de pizzas, algumas de comida chinesa até alcançar a mão do rapaz.

—Alô...zzzzzzzz

—MILO ALESSANDROS ACOOOOOORDEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -gritou uma jovem do outro lado da linha.

—Themis! -ele se levanta num pulo, e olha o relógio. -Tá louca mulher? São seis da madrugada!

—Você me pediu que não o deixasse se atrasar e estou fazendo isso seu preguiçoso! –ela suspira do outro lado da linha. –Pra que servem as irmãs?

—Você está bem corajosa falando do outro lado do telefone, hein mocinha? -disse sarcástico, procurando uma camisa limpa em meio as jogadas pelo quarto.

—Não seja por isso. -uma jovem de cabelos lisos e escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos escuros entra no quarto e desliga o celular. -Acorda, irmãozinho. Desviei do meu caminho pra Universidade para te acordar e não deixar que você chegue atrasado em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. A mamãe tá certa! Você não vive sem uma mulher Alessandros te ajudando.

—Como entrou? -perguntou espantado.

—Mamãe me deu as cópias das suas chaves. -ela respondeu naturalmente, depois lhe dá um copo de café e rosquinhas. -Com fome? Capuccino como você gosta de manhã.

—Nossa mãe te deu cópias das minhas chaves? Ela tem cópias das minhas chaves? -ele pegou o capuccino.

—Ela tem cópias das chaves das casas de todos os nossos irmãos. –ela sorriu. -Sabe como são as mães gregas. Nunca acham que seus filhos são crescidos o suficiente para tomarem suas próprias decisões.

—Ainda chateada por que querem te empurrar um noivo grego? -perguntava rindo, enquanto ia ao banheiro e ligando o chuveiro. –Nossos pais são umas figuras.

—Eles ainda acham que estamos na Grécia dos anos 60. Ela sabe que nós, seus filhos, somos cidadãos norte-americanos? -ela desabafou e pensou em sentar em uma cadeira, mas a pizza jogada nela a fez mudar de ideia. –Tem que me ajudar a fazê-los mudar de ideia. Ou vou ter que ser dura com o suposto "noivo". Sabia que ela quer te arrumar uma noiva grega também?

—Vamos pensar juntos em algo, Themis. -ele aparece na porta, cabelos úmidos. -Está namorando alguém, irmãzinha?

—Eu? Lógico que não! Minha vida são os estudos! Só porque não quero conhecer esse cara grego não quer dizer que estou namorando outra pessoa. -ela pega a bolsa vai saindo. -Anda logo ou se atrasa. Não pega bem se atrasar no primeiro dia! E eu... –olhando o relógio. -Ah! Vou também me atrasar. Tenho que pegar o metrô! Bye!

—Tá. Tchauzinho!

—Milo, qual é o distrito que vai trabalhar agora? Disse-me, mas esqueci.

—O 29º no Centro de Nova Iorque. –respondeu antes de vestir uma camisa que pegou numa cadeira, não antes de cheirá-la para ver se estava limpa. –Por que?

—Ah, vai amar quem trabalha lá. –o sorriso maligno da morena o assustou. –Ele era tão chegado em você na escola.

—Quem?

Themis fecha a porta e sai antes de responder.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Oito horas da manhã. No prédio do 29º Distrito Policial do Centro da Cidade de Nova Iorque, especializado em Homicídios.

Camus entra apressado e cumprimenta com um aceno os detetives que ali estavam. Mas antes que sequer chegasse em sua mesa, o chamaram:

—CHEVALIER! -gritou o capitão. -VENHA AQUI AGORA MESMO!

—Ele não está feliz. -comentou uma jovem ruiva se aproximando. Ela vestia um blazer verde, olhando para a porta.

—Me diga um dia que o Capitão Wong esteja feliz, Marin. -ele falou com ironia.

—O Dohko feliz? Hum...Século passado? Toma. -ela estende uma pasta. -Relatório da autópsia do corpo encontrado em Hell's Kitchen. Esconda se quiser saber mais.

—Aquele da mulher encontrada sem a pele? -ele o pegou imediatamente. –O Caso não era seu e do seu parceiro?

—Era, mas fomos designados para outro caso.

—Entendo.

—CHEVALIER! -chamou o chefe mais uma vez.

—Vou encarar a fera agora. -Camus faz uma careta e segue para a sala do chefe.

—Ah, tenente. -ela o chama, fazendo-o se virar. -Feliz aniversário.

Camus acena com a cabeça e segue seu caminho. Ele chega na sala e entra. O capitão, era de família chinesa, cabelos castanhos, lia com interesse as fichas sobre a sua mesa, sufocando uma risada.

—Entra e sente aí, Camus. Estou esperando mais alguém. -o capitão Dohko indica uma cadeira e volta a ler as fichas e riu.

—Não parece mais zangado.

—Se acha que ainda estou zangado por ter feito mais um detetive pedir transferência daqui. Não estou não. –rindo com o que lia. -Isso é incrível!

—Como capitão? -Camus ergue a sobrancelha intrigado.

—Como você e esse tal de Alessandros possam ter fichas tão parecidas? -ele riu. –Quando li isso, meu humor melhorou. Nunca vi nada parecido. Olha só.

Camus remexeu na cadeira.

—Vocês tem cinco anos de serviço como policiais. Você como detetive e ele como policial nas ruas. Em cinco anos, você efetuou 174 prisões com 170 condenações, ele efetuou 74 prisões com 59 condenações. Ambos tiveram sete condecorações por serviços prestados, foram suspensos várias vezes cada um por desobedecerem a ordens de seus superiores e levaram tiros em serviço! Incrível! Ele também não consegue manter seus parceiros como você!

—Alessandros? -como se lembrasse do nome, Camus exaltou. –Não pode ser!

A imagem do recruta que tentou entrar para a Homicídios três vezes veio a sua mente. O rapaz sempre tirava notas máximas nas provas escritas, mas nas práticas suas atitudes impensadas e tagarelice fizeram ser reprovado todas as vezes.

—Eu pedi que o aprovassem! -respondeu o capitão. -O garoto é bom! Só precisa de um pouco de ordem. Os responsáveis pela avaliação concordaram com a última prova que ele amadureceu.

—Ele é um perigo! -retrucou Camus.

—Claro que ele ter impedido o sequestro da sogra do prefeito ajudou. –ele riu. –A mulher dele praticamente exigiu que o marido dela lhe desse uma chance.

—O que uma coisa tem a ver com outra? Foi coincidência ele estar lá cuidando do trânsito!

—Ele tem bons instintos. Pelo relatório dele aqui, percebeu a movimentação suspeita dos sequestradores antes dos outros.

—Sabe que ele estava rebaixado ao trânsito porque atirou no último parceiro sem querer?

—Ele vai ser seu novo parceiro! -respondeu o capitão tranquilamente.

—O QUÊ?!

A porta se abre e a secretária do capitão avisa.

—O tenente Alessandros está aqui.

—Mande-o entrar. -pediu o capitão.

Milo entra na sala, sorri sedutoramente para a secretária.

—Café no fim da tarde? -ele pergunta.

—Sim... -ela responde corada e se retira.

—Tenente Camus Chevalier. Esse é o novo membro da sua equipe e seu parceiro, o tenente Milo Alessandros. -o capitão fez as apresentações. -Agora, vão trabalhar.

—Mas capitão! Esse cara não é confiável! -Camus ainda não aceitava. -Ele não obedece ordens e poderá pôr a equipe em perigo!

—Ele é o um grande detetive e um atirador de primeira. Ele fica!

—Ele é um péssimo policial!

—Ei, eu tô aqui! -Milo diz levantando a mão. -Não falem como seu eu não estivesse presente.

—Ele fica! -o capitão determina e depois sorri com sarcasmo. -Agora, você e seu parceiro saiam! Tem um caso novo em sua mesa, Chevalier. Um corpo que apareceu no Central Park.

—Eu quero o caso do Hell's Kitchen! –disse Camus.

—Não quer não. –suspirou. –O FBI pegou o caso, acham que é algum psicopata que estão atrás a algum tempo e isso é da alçada deles.

—Mas...

—Corpos no Central Park? -Milo fez uma careta. -Qual é a novidade?

—Ele foi desmembrado, mutilado e pendurado em uma árvore como se fosse um animal em um abatedouro. -disse o capitão pegando outra pasta na mesa. -A perícia está esperando vocês no local do crime. Agora, vão!

Ambos saem da sala do capitão, em silêncio. Milo foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo:

—E aí? -ele estende a mão. -Não vamos começar com o pé errado, não é?

Camus apenas olhou para a mão estendida e depois para o rapaz. Deu-lhe as costas e seguiu para fora do prédio.

—Sou eu ou o ar ficou gelado de repente? -Milo perguntou antes de segui-lo.

Continua...


	2. E02X1: Anônimo

**Notas iniciais:**  
O fic terá altas referências a muitos filmes. Fiquem de olho.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Camus caminhou a passos largos, querendo se afastar do novo parceiro, que vinha caminhando devagar atrás dele, com as mãos nos bolsos, como se admirasse o escritório. Bufou diante do elevador e apertou o botão insistentemente para chamá-lo.

—Um novo parceiro! Eu não preciso de um novo parceiro! –resmungava para si mesmo.

A porta abriu e entrou, mas Milo o seguiu mantendo uma expressão serena em seu rosto.

—Olha, não vamos começar com o pé esquerdo! –falou finalmente. –Vamos fazer uma coisa? Vamos tentar trabalhar juntos nesse caso, e se não der certo, a gente pede pro capitão trocar a parceria. Que tal?

Camus o olhou de soslaio e nada respondeu. Assim que a porta abriu, desceram no saguão do departamento e deram de cara com um rapaz de cabelos loiros, curtos e rebeldes que se aproximava. Milo fechou a cara ao reconhece-lo.

—Petronades.

—Alessandros. –Ele fitou Milo com uma expressão nada amistosa.

—Amigo seu, Aiolia? –Camus perguntou com ar de tédio.

—Crescemos no mesmo bairro. –respondeu Aiolia.

—Ah, claro... a comunidade grega. –concluiu Camus, vendo que ambos só faltavam rosnar um para o outro. –Querem que eu os deixe a sós?

—Não. Temos um trabalho a fazer. –disse Milo, fazendo um sinal de que estaria de olho em Aiolia.

—Eu tenho que achar minha parceira e voltarmos a trabalhar. –falou Aiolia, fazendo o mesmo sinal hostil a Milo e entrando no elevador.

—O que foi isso? –Camus perguntou.

—Nada. Somos parças, crescemos juntos no mesmo bairro. –respondeu dando os ombros. –Quis ser policial por causa do irmão dele.

—Conheci ele. –comentou Camus. –Era um bom policial!

—Era sim. –Milo suspirou. –Mas fazer o que? É a vida...

—Infelizmente. Resolvi considerar sua proposta. –Camus disse saindo do prédio e caminhando até o estacionamento.

—Sério?

—Sim. Se pisar comigo nessa investigação, eu te tiro do caso e te mando para outro departamento. –concluiu se aproximando de um veículo.

—Não foi bem isso o que propus. Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas antes de mais nada?

—Fale, mas depressa.

—Sei que não foi muito com a minha cara, mas se vamos ser parceiros...vamos ser amigos?

—Vamos estabelecer umas normas, se as seguirem, talvez dure mais que o meu último parceiro.

—OK... -ele sorri como um garoto. -Quanto tempo durou sua última parceria?

—Quatro semanas. -respondeu indiferente.

—E o que houve?

—Apontei uma arma para a cabeça dele e atirei. -respondeu friamente, analisando a reação do outro.

—Sério? Isso realmente acaba com qualquer amizade. -ele ficou pensativo. -Meu último parceiro pediu demissão depois que realizamos um salto espetacular com o carro. Eu estava dirigindo.

—Onde foi o salto? -realmente isso o interessou.

—Direto no Rio Hudson. -ele responde fazendo um gesto com a mão, imitando o salto.

—Mon Dieu. -ele suspirou. –Só são sete horas ainda...

—Ei, é francês?

—Por parte de pai. -ele faz um gesto para que o siga e chegam a um Prada. -Vamos às regras: Eu dou as ordens, nada de comer ou beber em meu carro e só eu, e apenas eu, dirijo!

—Eu não quero dirigir essa lataria mesmo. -Milo examina o carro. -Ei! Que belo rádio! Tem entrada de pendrive!

—E não toque em meus CDS. -avisou por último antes de entrar. -Vamos!

—Quem escuta CDS hoje em dia no carro?

—Eu escuto! Não toque em nada!

—Falou! -ele entra no carro em câmera lenta, deixando Camus nervoso.

—O que está fazendo?

—Tentando não sujar seu carro precioso. -ele ironizou.

Camus liga o carro e quase sai com Miro ainda na porta do mesmo. O rapaz entra no carro em movimento, nem ligando para a cara de mau humor de seu parceiro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto isso, em Manhattan, uma hora antes, Parque High Line.

Uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos fazia sua corrida matinal pelas ruas silenciosas de West Village, passando por teatros e restaurantes, um local que era frequentado por moradores ilustres do show business. Annie já estava acostumada a esbarrar em um ou outro ao longo do ano que morava ali, mas nunca os incomodou bancando a fã deslumbrada.

Se preocupava mais ainda em cumprir sua meta diária de exercícios e voltar para casa a fim de tomar um banho e se arrumar para ir trabalhar. Ainda era uma advogada começando carreira e precisava mostrar aos sócios majoritários de seu escritório que tinha capacidade de se tornar sênior ainda esse ano e quem sabe, uma dos sócios futuramente.

Ter o nome Branches junto a Reynard e Stevenson era um sonho a ser realizado. Chegou na rua onde residia, cumprimentou algumas pessoas e olhou seu tempo no relógio de pulso, antes de entrar em um prédio antigo.

Annie subiu rapidamente as escadas, fazendo um carinho rápido no gato e olhando o relógio, depois tratou de tomar um banho. Meia hora depois já estava descendo, terminando de se arrumar para preparar um café.

Olhou rapidamente em seu celular e praguejou. Sua chefe havia ligado vários vezes desde que saira para correr. Retornou a ligação e ela parecia nervosa, afinal, iriam ter uma audiência importante hoje, envolvendo um divórcio milionário.

Deu uma desculpa amarela e pegou sua maleta e sua bolsa, bem como o casaco, pensando em comprar o café e fazer a maquiagem pelo caminho. Antes de sair, colocou ração para o gato, acariciou ele novamente e correu para fora, mas parando ao abri-la. Seu olhar pousou em um porta retrato, onde havia sua fotografia se formando no Ensino Médio com seu pai do seu lado.

Annie dá um sorriso triste e toca a foto, depositando um beijo com as pontas dos dedos nela.

—Sua garotinha vai vencer! –murmurou antes de sair e se despediu do gato. –Até de noite, Akenaton! Fique bonzinho!

Não percebeu que alguém tirava fotos de sua pessoa desde que havia virado a esquina até antes de fechar a porta de casa, correndo para ir à estação de metrô mais próxima. A pessoa que fazia isso, escondida em seu veículo sorri, e guarda a câmera antes de ligar o carro e sair dali.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A caminho do Central Park.

—Não tem uma musiquinha, não? -Milo perguntou, louco para mexer no som do carro de Camus.

—Não estou a fim de ouvir música. -ele respondeu com toda a atenção no trânsito.

—Tá. -Milo abriu o porta-luvas e olhou os CDs, arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. -Louis Armstrong, Lionel Hampton, Charlie Parker, Miles Davis...só CDs de gente que morreu há uns cem anos?

—Algo contra o jazz? -ele pega seus CDs de volta e os recoloca no porta-luvas. -Não ponha mais as mãos em meus CDs!

—Não, nada contra. Não tem algo mais moderno? -ele indagou. –Com alguém vivo ainda?

—Não gosto muito das músicas atuais! -Camus falou enfático. –Muito menos hip-hop.

—Em que mundo você vive?

—O da boa música? -Camus ironizou.

—É heresia dizer isso. Vou te mostrar a boa música. -Milo liga o rádio e sintoniza uma estação de FM, onde estava tocando uma música ritmada e muito barulhenta. -Avenged Sevenfold! Isso é boa música!

E começou a se mexer de um lado ao outro do carro, como se estivesse dançando, e cantava a música em voz alta. Camus desligou o rádio e apontou o dedo para o nariz de Milo.

—Nunca...nunca...mais...toque em meu rádio!

—Ok, Ok... -ele colocou as mãos para cima como se rendesse. -Estamos chegando no parque mesmo.

Logo estacionaram o automóvel e seguiram a pé até a movimentação de curiosos, policiais e peritos no local do crime.

—Ei, Alessandros! -um homem acenou, usando terno, pertencente a perícia. -Não vai cortar esse cabelo igual ao de um homem não?

—Pra que? Tua mulher já me disse que gosta dele assim, Herdenson! -Milo gritou de volta e o outro levantou o dedo médio para ele. -Ah, eles me amam!

—Percebe-se o quanto! -ironizou Camus, dando um par de luvas a Milo. -Chegamos. Eu faço as perguntas, olhe a cena do crime.

—Quem fez isso, limpou bem o local. -Milo com as mãos nos bolsos olhando ao redor. -Não tem muito o que olhar...a não ser o cara pelado estirado na grama...estripado...sem pele...eca!

Camus suspirou, girou os olhos impaciente e imaginou que seu novo parceiro não o ajudaria em nada. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa confiável, que levava a sério um trabalho como o de investigação policial. Ficaria de olho, no primeiro deslize o mandaria de volta ao lugar de onde veio.

—O que sabemos até agora? -Camus perguntou a dois policiais uniformizados.

—Chegou a homicídios. –disse um deles. -Ainda bem!

—Isso tá atraindo o circo da mídia. –Milo apontou com os olhos a imprensa tentando furar a barreira policial.

—Ele estava pendurado naquela árvore. –disse um dos policiais. –Foi encontrado por um sem teto que mora no parque.

—O sem teto seria suspeito? –indagou Camus.

—Doggy? Não! –um dos policiais foi rápido em responder. –Ele é tranquilo, na dele. Não foi ele mesmo!

—Como pode saber? As pessoas surpreendem quando querem cometer um ato como esse.

—Doggy é aquele ali conversando com um dos guardas? –Milo apontou para um sem teto bebendo café oferecido por um policial. –Acho difícil ser ele.

—E por que acha isso?

—Olha, esse cara deveria ter o que? 100 quilos? Pendurar ele precisou de muita força e olha para ele, detetive. –apontando para o mendigo. –Mal consegue segurar o copo com café.

—Tem razão. –Camus abaixou e levantou o lençol que cobria o corpo, examinando. –Primeiro temos que saber quem era.

—A carteira do infeliz estava com ele. –disse um dos policiais. -Melhor dizendo, amarrada naquela corda, dentro de um saquinho plástico. Carl Wislam, advogado.

—Cliente infeliz? –Milo perguntou e Camus parecia pensativo. –Que foi?

—Esse nome não me é estranho...

—Mais uma coisa. –o policial entrega a Camus um envelope de provas. -Estava dentro da carteira. É um bilhete.

Milo ficou observando melhor o corpo. Nunca havia visto nada assim. Já tinha visto corpos, baleados, esfaqueados, vítimas de diversas tragédias, mas nada assim. Nenhum louco que pendurava as vítimas como animais.

Começou a andar pelo local, olhando atentamente o chão, as árvores e arbustos. Reparou na grama amassada, como se algo fosse arrastado ali, seguiu o rastro. Acabou se afastando do local do crime, e após caminhar bastante, viu um brilho prateado em meio a um arbusto. Encontrou uma faca curvada, parecia ter sido feita artesanalmente, com sangue, colocada cuidadosamente sobre uma pedra.

—Filho da mãe. -Milo sorriu. -Queria que a achássemos.

—O que está fazendo? -Camus perguntou logo atrás dele.

—Achei uma lembrancinha do nosso açougueiro. -Milo mostrou a faca.

—Dê uma olhada no bilhete que deixou com nossa vítima. -Camus mostrou a Milo o saco de provas.

Milo o pegou e começou a ler.

—"E Deus disse a Abrahão: Pegue seu filho e sacrifique-o para mim. E Abe respondeu: O que? Está me zoando?" -e riu. -Quem tá de zoação aqui é o cara que escreveu esse...-Milo fica pensativo.

—O que foi?

—Eu... onde li isso antes?

—Precisamos levar ao nosso especialista em perfis. Espero que não tenha mais corpos, ou isso significa que temos algum maníaco à solta e... –disse Camus e notou que Milo repetia o que tava escrito no bilhete. –Oi, está me ouvindo?

—Já vi isso em algum lugar... pensa, Milo!

—Vamos processar as provas e enviar ao laboratório para análises e...

—Já sei! –Milo disse entusiasmado.

—O que?

—Vem comigo.

Disse Milo andando na frente de Camus, que o seguiu sem entender o estranho comportamento do parceiro. Logo depois estavam em uma em uma lanchonete.

—O que estamos fazendo aqui? Deveríamos estar trabalhando! -Camus reclamava a Milo quando entraram.

—Não tomei um café da manhã decente. Tô com fome. Trabalho melhor de estômago cheio. -ele respondeu e cumprimentou uma garçonete loira com um largo sorriso. -Aqui deve se legal!

Sentaram em uma mesa e a garçonete veio atendê-los.

—Pois não?

—Torta de maçã e canela, ovos mexidos, torradas e café! –pediu Milo.

—Não quero nada. Só café. –disse Camus e a garçonete atendeu.

Assim que ela serviu café aos dois e se afastou, Camus foi logo perguntando:

—Dá para falar o que pensou no parque? -Camus perguntou assim que sentou em frente ao colega.

—E Deus disse a Abrahão: Pegue seu filho e sacrifique-o para mim. E Abe respondeu: O que? Está me zoando? Caçado! -repetiu e Camus fez cara de quem não estava entendendo. -Essa citação é de um filme de Tommy Lee Jones, sobre um cara do exército que pira e saiu matando gente numa mata, como se fossem animais...igual ao cara do parque, tá o lance da pele tá mais pra Predador, mas me entendeu. Caçado é o nome do filme.

—E? É uma boa teoria mas...

—Quando você estava falando com o Capitão mais cedo, eu já estava no escritório... bem, tava no almoxarifado com a secretária. –deu um sorriso malicioso e Camus revirou os olhos. –Aí estava esperando me chamarem e vi uma pasta de um caso seu em sua mesa...

—MEXEU... –olhou para os lados, sua voz alterada chamou a atenção de todos ao redor. –Mexeu em minhas coisas?

—Leitura rápida e curiosa daquele caso na Cozinha do Inferno. –respondeu e sorriu para a garçonete que trouxe seus pedidos. –Obrigado.

—Isso não te dá o direito de mexer em um arquivo de um caso que me pertence!

—Tecnicamente, ouvi dizer que o tal caso foi pro escritório do FBI.

—Você me entendeu!

—O Silêncio dos Inocentes. –Camus ficou sem entender. –Sabe, aquele filme com o Anthonny Hopkins e Jodie Foster que...

—Eu sei qual filme é!

—Então. Li por cima, não deu pra reparar bem as fotos mas, a mulher na Cozinha do Inferno, sem pele, com uma borboleta na garganta e um bilhete com uma fala do Silêncio dos Inocentes... cara, temos um maluco!

Camus olhou para Milo como se fosse um alien pelo entusiasmos de suas conclusões.

—Um maluco que está imitando assassinos de filmes!

—Não pode ser... Ou pode?

Camus ficou em silêncio um pouco, ponderando sobre o que ouviu, enquanto Milo se deliciava com os ovos mexidos e as torradas. A garçonete trouxe a torta e se retirou sorrindo e piscando para ele. Quando Camus ia falar mais sobre o caso, seu celular toca.

—Com licença. -ele pega o aparelho e atende. -Sim? Celly?

—Espero que não se esqueça do seu aniversário, irmãozinho! -uma voz feminino disse do outro lado.

—Eu não vou esquecer. A Rosie não deixou que eu esquecesse logo de manhã.

—Hummmm... Rosie...Celly...tá podendo. -debochou Milo.

—Com licença, Celly. -ele lança um olhar mortal para Milo. -Rosie é uma empregada de mais de cinquenta anos, e Celly é minha irmã!

—Tá... -Milo segurou o riso. -Sua irmã é bonita, solteira e disponível?

—É seu parceiro novo? -ela perguntou.

—Sim, é. -respondeu depois de um olhar fulminante lançado a ele. –Não por muito tempo.

—Traga ele a festa.

—QUE? -disse tão alto que todos no restaurante olharam para ele, e depois corado ele fala mais baixo ao celular. -Celeste Marie, eu não vou...

—Eu faço questão que ele venha. -ela disse enfática.

—Mas...por que?

—Papai e os amigos fizeram uma roda de aposta para ver quanto tempo dura esse novo parceiro. Eu disse que só entraria na aposta depois de ver a cara do novato.

—Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!

—Traga ele. Oito horas no bar do papai, Pingouin! -(Pinguim em francês)

—Nain! (Duende em francês). -ele procurou irritar a irmã caçula com o apelido de infância e desligou o celular.

—Você tem irmã. Legal! -Milo comentou.

—Ela... você quer ir à minha festa de aniversário que ela está promovendo? -perguntou sem graça. -Todo o departamento vai. Será desagradável se você não for e...

—Você quer que eu vá?

—Bem... -demorou a responder. -Quero sim.

—Está legal, eu vou. -e continuou a comer.

—Depois te dou o endereço. Será hoje, às oito da noite. –bebe um gole do café. –Voltando ao caso. Mesmo que seja um provável Serial Killer... esses maníacos costumam ter como vítimas pessoas com alguma característica em comum. As vítimas não tinham nada em comum. Uma era uma dona de casa, participava da Associação de Pais da escola dos filhos e ajudava na igreja, o outro um advogado de porta de cadeia. Tem certeza do que está dizendo?

—Eles devem ter algo em comum. Ainda não sabemos o que é. Quando descobrirmos...

—Pegamos ele? -Camus sorriu, balançando a cabeça descrente. -Anda vendo filme demais. Esses assassinos em série não se deixam pegar tão facilmente, são inteligentes, calculistas, frios...e se são pegos, é porque querem isso. Querem de algum modo que alguém os impeça de continuar matando. E se esse não for o caso do nosso assassino? E se ele amar matar?

—Então...O IML vai ter muito trabalho. -respondeu sem entusiasmo. –Se já não tem algum corpo lá cuja morte foi inspirada em algum filme.

Camus pegou o celular e disca um número, sendo atendido por uma voz preguiçosa do outro lado.

—Meu guru da internet, está acordado? –Milo estranhou o modo como ele se referia a pessoa do outro lado da linha. –Para com a dieta vegana, não tá te fazendo bem. Quero que procure para mim em seus computadores casos de assassinatos brutais não resolvidos dos últimos seis meses. –silêncio. -Shaka eu sei que é Nova Iorque e isso tem todos os dias e vai te dar um trabalho enorme, mas faça! E olha, veja se as vítimas tem alguma ligação com Carl Wislam, um advogado.

Camus chamou a garçonete, a teoria maluca do Milo fazia algum sentido e isso abriu seu apetite.

—Assim que acabarmos aqui. Vamos pesquisar por conta própria quem é a vítima e qual a ligação dela com a mulher da Cozinha do Inferno.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em outro ponto da cidade, em um setor industrial abandonado. Um homem tornou umas das muitas fábricas falidas e abandonadas em seu novo reduto. Enquanto ele ouvia músicas de Rolling Stone bem alto, cobria seu rosto com uma máscara protetora de siderúrgica, enquanto com um maçarico terminava de dar os últimos retoques em uma porta de aço.

Desligou o maçarico e analisou seu trabalho, sentindo-se satisfeito com o resultado. Em seguida, largou a ferramenta e a máscara de lado, caminhando até onde estava o som, verificando suas anotações e traçando seu próximo passo.

O misterioso homem fita uma foto presa a parede com uma tachinha, onde havia a imagem de duas crianças, meio corroídas com o tempo, onde não era possível ver o rosto da criança menor, as a bela menina de cabelos loiros sorria com alegria para o fotógrafo, feliz ao lado da menor.

Ele retira a luva e estende a mão, tocando com a ponta do dedo indicar a imagem da menina e suspira.

—Um a um... terão o que merecem e farei justiça a você, meu anjo. Um a um... e ele, o grande culpado, será o último!

Ao dizer isso olha outras fotografias colocadas em uma parede com cortiça. Três delas estavam com um enorme X vermelho, haviam outras quatro. Uma delas era de Annie saindo de casa para trabalhar, ao lado dela havia a foto de Camus Chevalier saindo de sua casa outro dia.

—Ele, vai implorar para morrer! –ao dizer isso, molha a ponta do dedo em tinta vermelha e a coloca sobre a face de Camus na fotografia. –Um grande final para meu astro! E todo astro tem que ter sua estrela.

Ele pega a foto de Annie e começa a rir, alisando-a.

Continua...


	3. E03X1: Contra o Tempo

Bar La Luna. Oito e quinze da noite.

Milo chegou no endereço que Camus lhe deu, estava cansado, mas fez um esforço para tentar melhorar sua relação com o novo parceiro e comparecer à festa feita por sua irmã. Após deixarem o corpo do parque com os legistas, passaram a tarde toda tentando descobrir por onde o Carl Winslam esteve antes de morrer. Segundo familiares, ele trabalhava em um escritório em Manhattan e que estava viajando de férias. Bem, ele não chegou às tão sonhadas férias, pelo visto.

Ao fim da tarde, depois de outra ligação furiosa da irmã de Camus, decidiram continuar as investigações para depois. Entrou no bar e reconheceu muitos colegas do departamento. Aiolia acompanhado por sua parceira, o capitão, a recepcionista...e muitos que não conhecia. Camus apareceu para recebê-lo.

—Veio.

—É. -ele lhe estende uma garrafa de vinho tinto. -Não deu tempo de comprar um presente.

—Obrigado pelo vinho. Vamos.

De repente, do meio dos convidados, uma bela ruiva, de cabelos longos, até a cintura e lisos, vestindo um insinuante conjunto de saia e blusinha vermelha apareceu, caminhando até eles.

—Cara! Quem é aquela ruiva gostosa! -Milo perguntou entusiasmado. -Me apresenta!

—Aquela ruiva gostosa...é minha irmã! -Camus disse-lhe frio.

Milo não soube o que responder. Ficou um tempo pensando e falou:

—Falei gostosa no bom sentindo!

Camus suspirou, ia responder algo mas a irmã chegou.

—Oi. Sou Celeste, irmã desse sujeito aí do seu lado! -ela estendeu a mão e Milo com um sorriso sedutor a beijou. -Hum...um galanteador o seu parceiro!

—É um prazer conhecê-la e obrigado por me convidar.

—O prazer é meu, me chame de Celly. Venha, vou apresentá-lo ao papai. -Celly olhou para o irmão e mexeu os lábios com a frase: "Que gato!"

Camus revirou os olhos. Achou melhor não falar nada, se juntando aos demais na comemoração, esperando ansioso que ela terminasse. Mais tarde. Enquanto os últimos convidados ainda permaneciam na festa, Camus se recolheu ao escritório do pai e começou a mexer no computador dele. Minutos depois, Milo e Celly apareceram.

—Não acredito que está trabalhando em seu aniversário! –ela o repreendeu. –Vamos! Ainda tem o bolo!

—Já vou, Celly. –respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Não estava trabalhando, apenas olhando meus e-mails. –ela ergueu a sobrancelha, colocando as mãos na cintura. –Tá, estou esperando o relatório da autópsia de um caso!

—Você é mais viciado que eu no trabalho! -comentou Milo, olhando a sala e parando ao ver a foto de Camus e uma jovem muito bonita de cabelos loiros.

—Não sou viciado em trabalho! -respondeu secamente.

—É sim. –a irmã confirma. -Seja mais alegre irmãozinho.

—Está bem. –ele suspirou, rendido, sendo abraçado por ela.

—Depois de conversar com seu colega...acho que ele dura mais de quatro meses. –ela lhe diz ao ouvido.

—Celly!

—O bolão está em mil dólares! -ela se defendeu.

Milo riu, havia ouvido falar do bolão com Aiolia e o capitão mas não estava preocupado, iria provar que merecia ser um detetive da Homicídios pro "senhor Simpatia", depois avisa Camus.

—Olha, chegou um e-mail novo! Deve ser o que esperamos.

—Nós esperamos? –Camus o indagou, sério.

—Trabalhamos no mesmo caso, esqueceu?

—Quem dera esquecer...

—Não seja rude com ele!

Celly pega Milo pelo braço e começa a mostrar algumas fotos de quando eram crianças para ele, Camus olhava preocupado com a conversa muito amigável entre ela e seu colega, começou a abrir o e-mail recém mandado. Não confiava em Milo, era o tipo que se aproximava de uma mulher pensando somente em segundas intenções. E a sua irmã não seria outra conquista dele.

Desviou o olhar para a tela e arregalou os olhos.

—ALESSANDROS!

Milo e Celly aproximaram-se e olharam para a tela onde havia uma estranha mensagem:

"Olá, detetive Chevalier.

Você é realmente um bom detetive? Abra o arquivo...linda não? Tem 2 horas para achá-la...ou ela morre! Não fique triste se acaso não conseguir salvá-la, ela não fará falta a você, ao contrário. Deveria se alegrar pela justiça estar sendo feita finalmente.

Adeus..."

—O desgraçado te mandou um e-mail? Como ele sabe seu e-mail? -Milo espantou-se.

—Quem é esse? -Celly não entendia nada.

Em silêncio, Camus abriu o arquivo e viu três fotografias de uma mesma mulher, de cabelos castanhos encaracolados até os ombros, saindo de um café, correndo em um parque, comendo pizza na companhia de amigos. Ela estava sorridente, muito linda, Camus concluiu, e estava marcada para morrer. Estreitou o olhar, tendo certeza que a conhecia.

Camus olhava para a foto da jovem no micro. Ele tinha duas horas para encontrá-la, antes que o assassino a pegasse. E nem fazia ideia de como fazê-lo!

—"Justiça sendo feita finalmente"? –Milo repetiu a frase. –Ele acha que é algum tipo de justiceiro? O que essa moça fez para merecer ser punida?

—Não faço ideia... –Camus fitava o rosto da moça. –Eu a conheço, sei que sim.

—Como assim? –Celly observou a foto.

—Droga! –Camus soca a mesa e se levanta irritado. –Eu vi esse rosto antes! Onde?

—Filho da mãe. -falou Milo, visivelmente irritado.

Camus pega o celular e disca um número, segundos depois alguém atende.

—Shaka! Ainda está no escritório? Sei que tem vida social... –em silêncio ouvindo do outro lado. –Estou indo praí, vou te enviar por e-mail umas fotos, descubra quem é a pessoa nela. E preciso que rastreie um quem enviou para mim uma mensagem. Levo comida indiana para você...

—O que está havendo? -indagou Celly, sem entender nada.

—Longa história...e sem tempo para contá-la. -falou Camus se levantando, e saindo pela porta, chamando Milo. –Você vem?

—Estou indo! –Milo pisca para Celly fazendo um gesto de que ligaria para ela, que não passou desapercebido por Camus, que o olha furioso.

—E a sua festa? –ela não acreditava que teria que dispensar sozinha os convidados.

—Está dando em cima da minha irmã? –perguntou saindo pelos fundos para evitar as pessoas.

—Eu? –se fingindo de indignado. –Eu jamais daria em cima da irmã de um parceiro.

—Tem razão. –Camus o fitou friamente. –Não seria saudável para você se o fizesse.

—Esfriou de novo aqui. –Milo fazendo um gesto como se arrepiasse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em outro ponto da cidade.

Themis chegava aos jardins de sua casa, muito cansada pelo dia longo na faculdade e no trabalho e percebeu a presença da sua irmã mais nova, Cora. A morena ajeitou os cabelos negros atrás da orelha ao ver Themis.

—Te prepara pelo o que te espera em casa. -ela alertou, escondendo uma lata de cerveja atrás do corpo.

—Já fez dezoito anos, não precisa esconder que bebe para mim. –disse a outra, suspirando. –O que me espera em casa?

—Papai reencontrou um velho amigo de sua infância. Lembra de Theron Arvanitzi Tasouli?

—Sim. Eles vieram juntos para a América quando tinham dezessete anos. Por que?

—Um dos filhos dele está lá em casa...-ela falou sem graça. -Parece que o papai está querendo fazer dele seu...hã...noivo grego perfeito.

—O QUÊ?

—Antes você do que eu. –Cora riu. –Ele é bonito!

—Não me importa se for o homem mais sexy do mundo! Não aceito isso de me arranjarem um casamento! Onde acham que vivem? No século retrasado?

—Algo assim. –Cora dá um último gole na cerveja e se levanta ficando ao lado da irmã. –Se a gente não se livrar disso, logo sobra pra mim também. A caçula rebelde! Surtaram hoje de manhã quando disse que iria fazer uma faculdade do outro lado do país!

Themis entrou feito um furacão em sua casa, na sala seu pai e sua mãe estavam ocupados em entreter a visita com uma conversa, que pela expressão do convidado era tediosa. Assim que a viram entrar daquela maneira, levantaram imediatamente. Themis encarou o rapaz de longos cabelos azuis e de olhos do mesmo tom como se ele fosse um inimigo.

—Themis, meu anjo! -falava o pai. -Venha conhecer o filho mais velho de meu grande amigo Theron. Sabia que ele arranjou um tempo para visitar os amigos de outrora?

—Que maravilha, pai. -disse com um sorriso forçado.

Cora entrou em casa naquele instante e pensou que uma guerra poderia surgir a qualquer momento pela expressão no rosto da irmã.

—Esse é Saga Arvanitzi Tasouli, filha. -o senhor fez as apresentações ignorando o olhar de reprovação da filha e mostrando uma garrafa de vinho. -Veio me trazer um presente em nome de seu pai. Espero que sejam bons amigos!

—Prazer, senhorita. -ele disse sem emoção alguma, pegando a mão estendida da jovem.

—É...todo meu. -Com um sorriso amarelo.

—Vamos fazer um refresco, Evanthia? -o senhor chamou a esposa, e puxou pelo braço a filha caçula. -Me ajude aqui, Cora.

—Não sei o que meu pai te disse, mas... -ela foi logo dizendo.

—Seu pai não perde tempo, hein? -ele comentou sarcástico, deixando-a sem reação. -Acontece que meu pai e o seu colocaram na cabeça que nossas famílias tinham que se unir por causa da antiga amizade deles. E como meu irmão imprestável está sumido, sobrou para mim.

—O que eles tem na cabeça?

—Não faço ideia. –ele suspirou com as mãos nos bolsos. –Já disse ao meu pai que não tava em meus planos isso.

—Nem nos meus! Ainda estou na metade do meu curso de Direito! Não quero casar!

—Já tenho muitas dores de cabeça com a administração das empresas. E eu saberei arrumar uma mulher quando e se quiser me casar!

—Mas seu pai te ouve?

—Não. E o teu?

—Nem. O senhor Agamenon só faz o que acha certo. Precisa ver o que fizeram quando meu irmão resolveu mudar e morar sozinho. –Saga a fitou. –Minha mãe se jogou na frente da caminhonete que levava as coisas do Milo e disse para ele passar por cima que era uma morte mais rápida do que ser abandonada pelos filhos. Isso porque não presenciou os choros quando meus outros dois irmãos mais velhos se casaram e foram morar no bairro vizinho ao invés de morar nessa rua!

—Que exagero! –Saga começou a rir.

—Pois é. E o que faremos?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, os anfitriões voltaram da cozinha com refrescos e doces típicos da Grécia. Sem muita opção, ambos tiveram que ficar na sala e fingir que tudo estava bem.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

De volta a Central.

Camus entrou em uma sala cheia de computadores sendo seguido por Milo que olhava a tudo com curiosidade. O grego reparou em um rapaz vestido com uma camiseta de banda de rock, longos cabelos loiros, sentado em cima das pernas em uma poltrona de frente a um computador.

—Espero que tenha trazido meu Chaat! –dizia o rapaz, se virando na poltrona. –Minha noite já era! Eles custam pagar horas extras sabia?

—Milo, esse é o Francis. –dizia entregando uma caixa de comida indiana para viagem.

—Shaka! –respondeu o loiro. –Meu nome agora é Shaka!

—Já ia explicar isso ao novato. –Camus ignorou o olhar furioso do loiro. –Qualquer coisa que precisa da internet, pode contar com ele.

—Tipo um hacker? –Milo perguntou.

—Quem domina a informação é um deus... –dizia o loiro olhando para a comida. –Delícia. Estava faminto! E a sobremesa?

Camus retira do bolso alguns bolinhos.

—Tem o que preciso? –indagou o detetive, olhando para um computador.

—Estou passando o rosto dela pelo programa de identificação. –dizia comendo. –Mas se ela não tiver passagem pela polícia fica difícil de... ops! Temos algo!

Os dois detetives olharam para o computador e em seguida Shaka começa a imprimir os resultados de sua pesquisa.

—Foi rápido! –Milo espantou-se.

—É porque ela tem ficha policial. –disse o loiro sorrindo. –Deve ter feito algo quando menor de idade, aqui diz que a informação da infração é sigilosa.

—Geralmente tem acordos judiciais assim para não prejudicar o futuro de algum jovem que cometeu alguma infração ou conduta criminosa. –Milo fica pensativo. –Será que esse erro do passado dela que tá levando a ser um alvo?

—Annie Branches... –Camus lia o nome dela e colocou a mão sobre a boca, passando em seguida pelos cabelos. –Branches? Tem certeza de que é ela?

—Camus? –Milo estranhou aquele comportamento ansioso.

—Tenho. –Shaka também estranhou o nervosismo do colega.

—Droga! Justo ela? –Camus suspirou. –Tem o endereço atual dela?

—Deixa eu ver. Da casa e do trabalho. –Shaka começa a digitar algo e retira a informação que o detetive pediu.

Camus pega o papel e sai da sala sem falar mais nada. E Milo se apressa em segui-lo.

—Camus! Detetive! Ei! –Milo o alcança perto do carro e nota que ele estava nervoso. –Você conhece ela? O que foi? Quem é a garota?

—Ligue e peça para alguém ir à casa dela, ver se está tudo bem. Vamos ao escritório dela, não é longe daqui. –respondeu quase mecanicamente.

—Ow, não me respondeu! –Milo insistiu.

—Ela... conheço sim. –abrindo a porta do veículo e entrando nele. –Ela matou minha esposa!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em um escritório de advocacia em Manhattan.

—Ainda trabalhando, Annie? –Uma colega pergunta, uma bela loira, parando na porta. –Pessoal está no bar.

—Que horas são? –ela olha o relógio e se assusta. –Minha nossa! Dez e meia? Perdi a noção do tempo!

—Vai com a gente? –a loira perguntou, vendo a amiga desligar o computador e recolher os papeis de um novo trabalho. –Pelo visto, não.

—Adoraria, Ashley. –Annie suspirou. –Mas tenho que ir pra casa. Akenaton ficou sozinho o dia todo!

—Annie, é só um gato! Aliás, está na hora de arrumar outro tipo de gato na sua vida! O Wesley Connors está de olho em você! E ele é lindo!

—Connors? -ela parecia pensativa. –Ele tem dentes amarelos, fuma muito... não, obrigada.

—Você é muito exigente!

—Não tenho tempo para isso agora! –Annie disse, pegando a bolsa e o casaco. –meu foco é crescer nesse escritório, depois penso em coisas secundárias.

—Como assim? –Ashley não acreditava, vendo a amiga saindo e indo na direção dos elevadores. –Viver não é secundário!

—Vou ter tempo de viver depois que me tornar sócia do escritório. –Annie diz chamando o elevador e entrando nele quando este chegou. –Vamos?

Ashley suspirou vencida, acompanhando a colega.

—Vai se arrepender de não ir beber um pouco. Aposto que o homem da sua vida está lá... bebendo cerveja sozinho.

—Vou me arrepender de não dormir quando chegar em casa. Amanhã tenho mais trabalho. –sorri. –E o homem da minha vida pode esperar mais alguns dias para me conhecer.

Annie tenta disfarçar, mas não era de hoje que sentia falta de sair com os amigos e beber, conhecer pessoas, sair com algum homem interessante. Mas a dedicação ao trabalho tem lhe tomado tempo, e realmente já pensou na possiblidade de encontrar alguém para si. Só não tinha pressa em ficar com qualquer um de modo sério, esperava a pessoa certa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A caminho da Reynard e Stevenson.

—Maldito trânsito! -falou Milo, enquanto olhava o trafego caótico noturno. –Fala direito esse negócio com a tal Branches.

Camus evitou de olhar para Milo.

—Não tenho muito o que falar.

—Ah, vá! Você ficou todo abalado quando a viu. Fala logo! Como seu parceiro tenho que saber se esse tipo de coisa vai interferir no caso!

—Como assim? – fitou sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

—Você está indo salvar uma mulher que você disse que matou sua esposa. –Milo continua a falar. –Se não chegarmos a tempo, vão falar que não se esforçou tanto assim.

Camus freou o carro bruscamente, quase causando uma batida com os carros que vinham atrás e encostou, segurando Milo pela gola da jaqueta.

—Eu nunca deixaria minha vida pessoal interferir em meu trabalho! –se fitaram, Milo não aparentava estar intimidado, e em seguida o soltou. –Foi um acidente, há oito anos.

—Sou todo ouvidos!

Camus religou o carro e começou a dirigir enquanto falava:

—Já faz um tempo que não converso com alguém sobre isso. Liz sofreu um acidente de carro há oito anos atrás, que envolveu vários veículos, estava chovendo muito naquela noite. –dizia tentando se concentrar na direção. –Segundo os policiais que investigaram as causas do acidente, um motorista bêbado fechou um carro onde uma adolescente dirigia, ela bateu no carro de Liz, que ... foi feio.

—Entendo.

—Liz morreu a caminho do hospital devido aos ferimentos. Quando cheguei lá, me entregaram o celular dela, onde tentava ligar para mim. Havíamos brigado naquela noite antes dela sair. Não sei se isso colaborou com o acidente...

—Cara, você não teve culpa.

—Eu estava lá, chorando, desesperado porque ela havia morrido e não pude sequer me despedir direito da minha esposa. Quando ouvi uma risada vindo da sala ao lado. –ao dizer isso Camus apertou o volante com raiva. –Era a tal adolescente que havia batido no carro de Liz, estava dirigindo sem a habilitação adequada porque o pai irresponsável bebeu demais numa festa. A minha raiva foi tanta que ... se não tivessem me tirado de lá, eu teria ido até aquelazinha e...

—Era a tal Annie Branches?

—Sim. –suspirou, aliviando a pressão das mãos no volante. –Que tipo de pessoa ri diante de uma tragédia daquela? Ela simplesmente não estava se importando que alguém havia morrido?

—Não sei. –Milo respondeu soturno. –Não a conheço pessoalmente para formular uma opinião sobre o caráter dela.

—Posso imaginar que deveria ser uma pessoa egoísta e que não media as consequências de seus atos. –de repente freou. O trânsito estava parado. –Merda!

—E essa agora?

De repente o celular começa a tocar e Camus atende no viva voz.

—Alô?

—Detetive, detetive... já tão perto dela? –a voz disfarçada por um dispositivo de voz provocou arrepios nos policiais. Era ele. –Mas aviso que não vai dar certo. Não sabe brincar.

—Onde está, filho da puta? –Milo perguntou, nervoso.

—Seu parceiro tem que aprender boas maneiras, detetive Chevalier. Mas respondendo a ele. Estou aqui, vendo minha linda dama saindo do prédio em que trabalha agora, parando para comer um simples cachorro quente. Interessante como ela consegue fazer coisas simples serem tão atraentes. Quase dá pena matá-la.

—Droga. –Milo praguejou.

—Tem apenas dez minutos, detetive. Se a achar antes, ela vive. Senão... –e desligou o aparelho.

—Estamos longe? –Camus perguntou.

—Umas cinco ou seis quadras e...ei!

Camus largou o carro com Milo e saiu correndo.

—Me alcance! -gritou adiante.

—Ele me deixou dirigir o carro? -Milo balançou a cabeça e pegou o volante, olhou ao redor, ligou o carro e fez uma manobra, subindo na calçada e dando meia volta. -Vamos por um atalho.

Camus corria com todas as forças, desejando chegar a tempo de evitar que outra pessoa morra de modo cruel nas mãos daquele maníaco. Apesar de ter aversão à jovem em questão, não podia simplesmente ignorar o que aconteceria a ela se não chegasse a tempo. Era um policial e proteger vidas era sua missão.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Annie acabava de comer o cachorro quente que havia comprado em frente ao prédio, seria o seu jantar naquela noite, visto que chegaria tarde e teria tempo apenas de mimar seu gato e cair na cama. Se despediu do vendedor, velho conhecido de todos que trabalhavam por ali e foi na direção da estação de metrô mais próxima.

Entrou na estação, onde havia apenas três jovens que riam, voltando de alguma festa, um senhor de idade com um jornal enrolado debaixo do braço. Deitado em um canto estava um sem teto, embriagado e adormecido.

Olhou para o lado e notou um homem de casaco e boné entrando na estação, tinha o corpo todo coberto e ocultava o rosto. Certo que a noite estava um pouco fria, mas não a ponto de alguém se cobrir por inteiro, imaginou que deveria estar doente ou no mínimo maluco.

Olhou para o relógio e não percebeu que era o alvo do interesse daquele misterioso homem.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Camus chegou correndo até o prédio de escritórios onde Annie trabalhava, e só parou diante do carro de cachorros quentes, mostrando a foto que tinha da jovem ao vendedor que o olhou surpreso, mas que se acalmou quando viu o distintivo.

—Conhece essa moça? -indagou ainda recuperando o fôlego.

—C-Conheço sim. –apontou para a direção da estação de metrô. –Ela foi para o metrô.

O detetive sai correndo, estava na entrada quando viu seu carro subindo na calçada a toda velocidade, assustando as pessoas próximas.

—E aí? -perguntou Milo, depois olhou para os lados e para as pessoas que os cercavam, mostrou o distintivo. -Que foi? Assunto da polícia!

—Você veio dirigindo meu carro pela calçada!

—Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação? -perguntou com cara de inocente.

—Você... -respirou profundamente, não era hora disso. –Vamos!

Milo fechou o carro, e correu atrás de Camus.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

O trem estava chegando, todos na estação se prepararam para entrar nele. O homem misterioso também ficou próximo a ela. O trem chegou e alguns passageiros saíram e outros entraram. Annie foi um deles, sendo seguida pelo homem excentricamente vestido. Naquele momento, Camus e Milo chegaram e a avistaram, correram mas antes que pudessem entrar, as portas fecharam.

—Praga! -disse Camus furiosamente, e socando a porta.

Ele a reconheceu imediatamente, a jovem o olhava assustada pelo seu ato.

—É ela! -exclamou Milo.

Então, Camus reparou em um homem atrás da moça, com o rosto coberto, que estava acenando-lhe. O detetive sentiu um nó no estômago. Era ele! O trem começou a andar, Camus ainda acompanhou até não conseguir mais.

—Ele está no trem com a garota! -exclamou para o parceiro. -Temos que chegar na próxima estação!

Continua...

Notas Finais

O Chaat é o prato mais popular da culinária local de Mumbai e comida típica da Índia, trata-se de uma massa frita conhecida como puri, misturada a outros ingredientes diversos. A versão favorita em Mumbai é o bhel puri (mistura de puri, macarrão cabelo de anjo frito, arroz, batata, pasta de pimenta vermelha, cebola picada, coentro e molho de tamarindo). Pode também incluir lentilhas e recheio de batata com chutney adocicado. O pav bhal, disponível praticamente em qualquer lugar, é um pão tipo português recheado com legumes refogados e bem condimentados.


End file.
